


sugar cookies

by InvadingThoughts



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Baking, Banana Bus Squad - Freeform, Cooking, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Terrorknuckel - Freeform, daithi has to step in, shy nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvadingThoughts/pseuds/InvadingThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you kidding me?" Moo whispered under his breath, tossing a quick glance towards the door from where he stood in the kitchen. His oven would soon be yelling at him, demanding he retrieve the next batch of sugar cookies that he was currently baking but that was the really the last thing on Moo's mind right now.</p><p>"Well, you have to applaud the man, he's never late," Daithi muttered from behind him, his arms elbow deep in the sink washing dishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sugar cookies

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the prompt 'Every morning you walk in and inhale deeply then walk back out seriously just buy something already' AU and I knew it had to terrorknuckel. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"Are you kidding me?" Moo whispered under his breath, tossing a quick glance towards the door from where he stood in the kitchen. His oven would soon be yelling at him, demanding he retrieve the next batch of sugar cookies that he was currently baking but that was the really the last thing on Moo's mind right now.

"Well, you have to applaud the man, he's never late," Daithi muttered from behind him, his arms elbow deep in the sink washing dishes. 

Brock rolled his eyes and threw the closest thing he had at Daithi- a wet rag- which just managed to miss his face before it fell into the water. He watched Daithi fumble with the drenched rag for a moment before he turned his gaze back to the object of his confusion. 

All that Brock knew was that a tall guy, with brown hair and stubble would enter his bakery and stand by the door everyday at ten am sharp. He never stayed for long- only for a few moments - but he was quite obviously sniffing at the air and then he'd just turn around and walk right out. He never brought anything and Moo had never actually spoken to him, so he was a complete mystery.

"Hey, maybe he'll buy something tomorrow and then you can fockin' ask him out on a date," Daithi laughed and Brock wanted to throw something at him again- something harder than a rag, "maybe you'll finally stop obsessing over him,"

"Shut up, you fucker. I don't want to date him, I just want to know why he comes into  _my_ shop everyday to buy nothing. It's annoying as hell," he grumbled, spinning around to stop the oven from beeping at him repetitively.

"Ask him," 

"No," Brock denied, dumping the hot tray on the counter. He was already dreading the day ahead of him, all because he'd been commissioned to cater a child's birthday party that required  _five_ batches of sugar cookies. It was ten am, he was on his second batch and they were due to be picked up at lunchtime. 

Sometimes he wished his business partner could  _actually_ cook, but instead Nogla was in charge of the finances and the cleaning.

Brock hated rushing when it came to baking, but it looked like he was going to have to do just that.

"Why did that woman have to order  _five_ different coloured sets of cookies. Why couldn't they all be just green or even red?" Brock muttered, letting his eyes trail over to the door to find mystery man was yet again gone.

"Either it's a rainbow themed party or a lgbtq themed party. You'd fit right in with either," Daithi replied, leaning back against the counter with a smug smile. 

"So would you, you bi bastard," Brock retorted and they both fell into a fit of giggles. 

"Touché," Daithi replied, pushing himself forward and into the front room, taking his place behind the cash register. Moo rolled his eyes, returning his attention back to the three new batches of cookie dough he had to make. While he already had the uncolored dough sitting to the side waiting, he knew the bakery's oven wasn't large enough to cook them all at the same time.

♢ ♢ ♢ ♢

It must have been at least a half an hour later, after Brock had managed to get the third batch in for cooking when Daithi entered the kitchen with wide eyes.

"He's back, and he wants to talk to you," he said and Brock could hear the excitement in his tone. That was the only reason why he didn't completely disregard what Nogla said as a joke and instead he crept to the door way and stuck his head out.

His friend was right, there stood at the counter was the tall brunet and he was looking directly at Brock- who of course blushed under his gaze. As much as he denied it to Daithi's face, the man was quite attractive and Moo wouldn't turn him down if he ever asked him on a date. But the mystery stranger would have to make the first move, because there was no way Brock was going to ask him out first. 

Ignoring the look on Daithi's face, Moo made his way over towards the cash register and came to a stop in front of the man.

"H-hey, what can I do for you today?" He asked, nervous now that he was actually talking to him for the first time. 

"Ah... so you're the owner, hey?" the man replied, and Brock recognized his spoke with a Irish accent- which was way to hot for its own good. 

"Yep, that's me. The names Brock but my friends call me Moo," he said, extending his hand towards to stranger.

"I'm Brian or Terroriser, call me whatever. I just wanted to tell you what a great store you're running, the food smells delicious dude,"

"If you like the smell so much, why don't you fucking buy something then, huh?" the words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself and Brock just wanted to slap himself.

He instantly dropped his gaze to the counter and cringed, he was pretty sure he had just ruined any chance of something between them- even just a friendship- all because his curiosity got the better of him, "ah shit, that was rude. I'm sorry 'bout that, you don't have to answer,"

"Nah it's okay. I swear I always intend to buy something but work starts for me at twenty past ten and I always get so damn nervous even thinking about talking to you- it's a surprise I haven't passed out now because wow- you're even cuter in person. So yeah I freak out, get nervous and don't want to be late for work and then I forget to come back in afterwards so yeah. I'm only here now cause I got a call saying I didn't have to come in today and so my first thought was to come here," Brian said, talking way to quickly that Brock could barely keep up with him, but he defiantly heard the part where he called him cute, "I realize I'm babbling and I should probably shut up now, yeah..."

"Ah. So..." he began, hating that he was acting like a teenager with a crush. Brian just watched him, just as equally awkward as he was and they both just stood there for a moment before Nogla advanced on them with his hands in the air- breaking the silence between them.

"Argh, you two fockin' idiots. You both like each other, so it's an easy solution. Eight o'clock tomorrow night, Brian pick a restaurant to got to and pick him up from here because the bastard never bloody leaves work. Brock I'll cover your shift tomorrow so no bloody arguments. Are we clear? Good, ya fockin' assholes, make me do everything..." he trailed off, storming into the backroom leaving them standing there dumbfounded. 

"So, eight then?"

"Yeah, eight it is. Um I-I've gotta get back to the sugar cookies- back to baking but I'll see you tomorrow night," Moo replied, moving backwards towards the kitchen still watching Brian. The Irishman nodded, a grin overtaking his features as he turned and headed for the door. 

When Brock finally made it back into the kitchen he was faced with a gloating Daithi and another two batches of sugar cookies waiting for the over and yet the day didn't seem as hopeless as it did before. 

"I fockin' told ya you wanted to date him,"

 


End file.
